The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ00034’.
‘CIFZ00034’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large yellow decorative flowers, compact to medium sized plant with round mound habit, and a natural flowering response in mid-October.
‘CIFZ00034’ originated from a mutation: stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2012, single cutting sport from the stock. The female parent, or mutation parent, was the unpatented, ‘09-M188’, with similar flower type and size but bronzy-yellow not clear yellow like ‘CIFZ00034’. Similar plant habit but smaller plant size. Similar blackcloth and natural season response when compared to ‘CIFZ00034’. No male parent.
The resultant propagation was in May 2013 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ00034’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this asexual reproduction took place on Apr. 9, 2013 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.